Unyielding Desire
by sunsetsolace
Summary: Inspired by RTN Sasuke. He looked straight into her eyes." The first time I saw you, I told myself I must bed you." In which Sakura replied with "Go to hell, Uchiha!" Sasusaku
1. An Unpleasant First Impression

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**An Unpleasant First Impression**

* * *

"How much?"

The pink-haired model narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha heir in front of her. To her, what he was implying was outrageous and downright shocking.

"What do you mean by how much?" Really, one didn't need to be a genius to find out what he was trying to say but then again, she was hoping he would answer otherwise.

"How much will I pay for the 'extra' services?" he said emphasizing the word 'extra' with a leer that confirmed her suspicions.

"Damn You! Who do you think you are?" she bellowed, unable to contain her anger. It was abhorring to even think someone would consider her that way. Her reaction, however, did not unnerve the Uchiha. On the contrary, it even served to fuel his desire for the seething woman in front him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man who was slowly advancing towards him, exuding a confident she didn't even know exists. But then again who wouldn't when you have a hot and deliciously toned body combined with a pair of mesmerizing eyes and outstanding looks? A lot of women would probably be willing to throw herself at his feet and worship him. But no, definitely not her

"Damn you Uchiha! Go to hell!"

He smirked and Sakura almost swooned at the sight but she needed to control herself.

"No..no…no" she repeated in her head like a mantra, hoping it would help her resist his god-like features.

"I only have thoughts of 'heaven' right now. Just cooperate, Sakura. If only you know how women would die just to be in your position now and I just want to remind you, normally, I do not pay women just to get a hold of them." He sounded so full of himself and she guessed it was probably by his numerous successes in seducing women of all ages. She frowned. This man may be the epitome of hotness but he needed an attitude check.

"Damn you! I am not a slut!" she said as she balled her hands into a fist, ready to strike the offender.

And…that's when Sasuke learned that he should never mess with a woman like Haruno Sakura.

because she can definitely punch like a goddamn rhino

* * *

It was already evening when Sasuke arrived home. He winced when he held his reddish right cheek. It hurt a lot. Her punch was the exact opposite of her dainty and fragile appearance and he wondered how she became so strong.

"She belongs under the category of women who looks for a stable relationship. She would not commit herself to someone unless she's sure about her feelings." Itachi explained as he handed him an ice pack in concern.

"Wait nii-san, by any chance, have you met her in person?" he held the icepack against his cheek, hoping the reddened part will not develop into a bruise.

"I've met her at a party once when I was with tou-san's business associates." He admitted.

"And then…" he had his younger brother's full attention now.

"She merely smiled when we were introduced and after that, she did not spare me a glance the entire evening."

"Really? And what is she doing, May I ask?" Sasuke knew his older brother's effect on women and frankly, there are very FEW who could resist his advances. More often than not, he was like a predator after a prey who is willing to offer itself as food.

"Well, aside from talking to a few ladies she is acquainted to, she seemed preoccupied with this certain man."

"A man?"

"Yes, otouto. Apparently, this model seemed to like someone and she seemed so loyal to him to the point that she has no thoughts of entertaining anyone."

"And you gave up just like that?"

"Otouto, I believe it is better to not mess up with a girl who looks at another man full of love especially if you're after…let me put it this way…physical contact"

Sasuke laughed.

"Watch me nii-san,"

Uchiha Sasuke knew his brother has a point. If she really did belong to that category of women he was talking about then he needed to back off.

But then, his competitive side was telling him another thing.

'_No woman says no to me'_

* * *

**AN**: I wanted so bad to redo "Unyielding Desire". I just couldn't find it in me to continue without rewriting the other chapter for I was not satisfied with them. I had a lot of funny scenarios going on in my head right now and I had to write them down.


	2. Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Another Meeting**

* * *

Despite the popularity of the pink-haired model. Her personal profile remained difficult to acquire. According to the reports, she was a woman who valued privacy. Hence, she never disclosed her life fully to the public. The mystery heightened the media's demands for her. Because her image remained untainted, she was considered a role model by young girls who want to pursue the same path she had taken.

Sasuke read her profile carefully, making sure not to miss anything. It was limited but sufficient enough. He took note of her likes and dislikes for it might come in handy sometime. Then, he kept the paper inside his drawer and began working on some documents he found on the table.

The door opened and Itachi went inside. He stopped to look at him. "Why are you here lazy brother?"

"I'll work today," he said, gritting his teeth. He needed to take his mind off his current predicament. He was here to preoccupy himself with things other than a gorgeous and elusive pink-haired model. Sighing, he went to the second pile of paperwork that was stacked on another table and started to read them one by one. They were business proposals for the summer.

"Father will be glad to see you working like that. It's a pity he has a board meeting today. He wouldn't see you working so hard," Itachi said as he sat in front another desk located at the other side of the room.

Rather than be annoyed, Sasuke ignored the comment and continued. He stopped when he came across one which caught his attention. It was a letter of reservation for one of their beach resorts to be used as location for a summer photo shoot.

He smirked. Three years ago, he was the one who gave his father the idea to expand their business to beach resorts. At first, Fugaku was hesitant. However, being the adventurous businessman , he tried it and everything turned out better in the end. They hired the best architects to design the landscape so the resort turned out modern and stylish. Elite people commonly frequent the place.

He examined the details of the photo shoot to be held and naughty thoughts plagued his mind mostly of women and their sexy two-piece. That's it. He thought. A perfect diversion before he set his plan in motion to get the pink-haired woman. He needed some practice.

"Nii-san, what do you say? Want to visit the resort?" He asked with that perverted look Itachi knew very well.

"Well, I've been busy these past few days so I guess…It wouldn't do any harm."

"Great! I'll bring some people with me. We could have some fun." He still had that naughty expression on his face as he imagined some of the things they could do

Itachi knew what might happen when they go. Besides swimming, he knew that his brother plans to take part in other 'activities' as well. After all, in Uchiha Sasuke's vocabulry, 'fun' refers to women and the pleasurable things he does with them. Well, it's been a long time since he took a break from work. A swim would refresh him. Moreover, the thought of being laid again excites him. It would help him get rid of the stress in the office.

"All right otouto. When do we go?"

* * *

Itachi volunteered to drive the van. Sasuke sat beside him while his other friends namely Gaara and Shikamaru sat at the middle. It was Naruto who was at the back together with their luggage. As usual , he was the loudest in the group. Shikamaru, being the laziest, was sleeping.

"Yay! This is going to be good," he said aloud.

"I'm going to tell your girlfriend about all the naughty things you will do," Shikamaru replied.

"No need. Mine is a wholesome fun. After all, I already have a girlfriend," He was the only one in the group who has a steady girlfriend. He and Hyuuga Hinata became couple two years ago and that's when Naruto decided to stop participating in their womanizing activities.

Gaara smirked. "I'd like to see you try Naruto. After all, the last time we went to the bar last time, you almost gave in to one of the strippers,"

The blond scoffed. "_Almost _Gaara. But I did not,"

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said from the front.

* * *

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino put sunblock on. They were not really in an actual beach but it was still summer and as models, they have to take care of their skin.

They will do a photo shoot for one of most popular fashion magazines together with five other models. The crew is currently preparing for the first set of shots. Both of them will wear skimpy summer dresses and afterwards, change into another summer outfit for the second set. On the last one, they were supposed to wear two-piece bikinis.

It was not yet starting and yet there were a lot of people who were watching. Most of them were men who were stunned to see such gorgeous models in person. All of them were hot but Sakura and Ino were the ones who received most of the attention-Sakura, mainly because of her unique pink hair and startling green eyes and Ino for being a hot blonde with clear blue eyes.

* * *

Sasuke smirked. As soon as he stepped out of the van with his friends, women stared. Some of them gave them hungry looks.

'Not bad,' he thought when he noticed that majority of them were good-looking.

Itachi led the group inside. There were lots of people that day since it's weekend. They proceeded to the reception area first before going inside.

It was a large resort and they have to walk a bit to the other side where their cottage is. They passed by a crowd. Naruto, being the nosy one immediately proceeded to check it out. The others went to their cottage first before they followed him after a couple of minutes.

One of the people shouted for the crowd to scatter since they were about to start. This made it easier for Sasuke's group to see what the crowd is very much interested in.

His eyes widened. There with the photographers and other models was Haruno Sakura clad in a skimpy dress.

* * *

The pink-haired woman was almost done preparing when one of the photographers asked the crowd to scatter and give them some space so that they could start the shoot. That is when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked at the crowd.

Her eyes widened as she came face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

He smirked. It's time to test the waters. He wanted to see if he could get some reaction from her. A woman has to feel even a twinge of jealousy if the man who desires you promptly switched his interest to other women. Right? But then again, it is in contradiction with another rule in seduction-if you want a woman, you have to show that you desire only her.

He was torn. Will he let go of these women? Or just continue flirting with them until he gets some sort of reaction from her? Inwardly, he almost laughed at himself for having these thoughts. Normally, he doesn't have to think when it comes to women. He just follows his instincts.


	3. An Interesting Personality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**An Interesting Personality**

* * *

_The pink-haired woman was almost done preparing when one of the photographers asked the crowd to scatter and give them some space so they could start the shoot. That is when she felt someone's eyes on her._

_She looked at the crowd._

_Her eyes widened as she came face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke._

Immediately, she averted her eyes. The fact that the woman who caused him plenty of sleepless nights and hard-ons totally ignored him was a huge blow to Sasuke's ego but he tried his best not to get affected.

Itachi witnessed the exchange and was amused to see his brother's expression "Losing your touch otouto?" he teased.

"Excuse me. What is your name? One of my friends want to know." Both brothers turned their head. They saw a woman with long black hair blushing madly with her eyes on the ground. Sasuke smirked. The question was directed to him. He looked at the woman from head to foot. Her curves were accentuated by her red, two-piece bikini and she was hot. Her meekness was quite interesting. The way she shows her modesty now is very ironic compared to how she and her group of friends openly oggled their group when they entered the resort.

He looked at his brother and smirked "I don't think so aniki."

* * *

"All right. Let's stop for now. Take a break first," one of the photographers said.

Sakura looked around and sighed in relief once she noticed Sasuke wasn't there anymore. She went back to where her things are with the intent of sitting beside her baggage and taking a rest. Ino was already there and it seemed that she had another thing in mind.

"Sakura let's take a look around."

"I want to take a rest,"

Unfortunately, Ino didn't heed her word. She did not want to roam around the resort alone. She read something about the place before and found out that it was designed by one of the best architecture firms in the country. If they would use their free time to just sit around then they would be missing out on a lot of things.

"No Sakura you have to accompany me," Sakura was about to protest but Ino had already grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

* * *

Sasuke's arm wrapped around the shoulders of the two hot women. He looked like he was having the time of his life. The woman on his right began tracing circles on his exposed chest. "Ooohhh Sasuke-kun. You're such an impressive man. I want to know everything about you." She cooed.

Not to be outdone, the other woman grabbed his left arm and pressed it on her large breasts that were still covered by her swimwear. Sasuke was disappointed. He wished that he could just take that bra off and admire her big mounds.

He was in that current situation when he spotted Ino and Sakura from afar. They were walking towards them but they have not seen him yet because they were busy talking to each other.

He smirked. It's time to test the waters. He wanted to see if he could get some reaction from her. A woman has to feel even a twinge of jealousy if the man who desires you promptly switched his interest to other women. Right? But then again, it is in contradiction with another rule in seduction-if you want a woman, you have to show that you desire only her.

He was torn. Will he let go of these women? Or just continue flirting with them? Inwardly, he almost laughed at himself for having these thoughts. Normally, he doesn't have to think when it comes to women. He just follows his instincts.

The second choice prevailed. The desire to tease her was overwhelming. He was just taking a chance but who know? She might show signs of slight jealousy. He would not know unless he tried.

"Hi Sakura!"

Sakura knew that voice. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the scene in front of her. Her guess was right. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He was currently squeezed between two women who obviously enjoyed having his arm around their shoulders. Immediately, she tugged on Ino's arm to pass by the other way. She did not want to encounter him ever again.

"Hey Come back!"

Sakura frowned. She hated the way he addressed her as if they were close friends. She pulled Ino's arm harder, making her walk faster. Ino yelped in pain.

The two women protested when Sasuke removed his arms around them. His steps were fast and before Sakura knew it, he was already in front of her, arms outstretched, effectively blocking her way.

"I missed you," Sasuke said, his voice husky and eyes full of unspoken desire.

"I don't,"

Unfazed, he stepped closer. "You look so tempting right now, Sakura-chan. I may have other women by my side but I don't want them as much as I want you," His voice was laced with desire. She wanted to puke.

"I hope you dream of me," he put his index and middle fingers together and pressed them to his lips. Sakura wondered what he was up to. Her eyes widened when he placed that part of his fingers which made contact with his lips to her own.

He looked satisfied. "That's an indirect kiss. I hope you dream of me later. Bye," he waved and went back to the two women.

Ino was perplexed. Sakura fumed. She couldn't allow this! She had to retaliate somehow. Just then, an idea occurred to her. She faced him and the group of women.

"Hey Sasuke! My friend told me you sucked at _last night's performance_. Get more practice will you," she shouted with malice, making sure the others get the hidden message. Then, she pulled Ino away.

It wasn't true. She had no friend who had a one-night stand with him. She only said that to piss him off and hopefully for him to leave her alone.

* * *

Eyebrows furrowed, Sasuke made his way to one of the pools where Naruto and Gaara wandered off. There were five cans of beer on the table near them. Shikamaru sat on the edge of the pool, a beer in hand while Naruto and Gaara were in the pool enjoying the feel of the warm water on their skin.

Sasuke sat on a chair, opened a can of beer and took a swig.

"Hey Sasuke, Why do you look angry?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing,"

He tried to focus on the taste of the beer. He refused to think and talk about how his pride was torn into pieces. What she did may not be a big deal to others but it already was to him.

"Come bud. Join us. Don't think about things too much," Shikamaru placed his can of beer at the edge of the pool and dove into the water.

Sasuke sighed heavily. Shikamaru was right. He shouldn't think too much.

He left the half empty can of beer on the table and stood up to join the others. He would enjoy himself for now.

Once they return home, he will think of ways to make her his.

He will maker her regret ever saying 'no' to him.


End file.
